Realization
by FisheyCakes
Summary: After the collapse of the Vocaloid household, Luka realizes something extremely important...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, blah blah blah, etc.**

**For Luka's birthday; but me, being me with L for a middle name (no, it doesn't mean that I'm smart like that Death Note guy) am always Late XD  
><strong>

**This was inspired by a line that served as a friend's Facebook status. Can you guess what it is?** **:D**

* * *

><p>Luka glared at her boots.<p>

Her boots sat there innocently.

Luka made a desperate grab at her boots, propelling her entire body forward as her fingers strained to reach the offending item…

'_Yes!'_ Luka thought in triumph as her fingers brushed the top of her boots-

But Luka had misjudged the distance and she found herself blinking as the ceiling slowly swam back into focus, having somehow instinctively turned to fall on her back.

"Luka! I heard some noise, is everything all-" Hatsune Miku, Luka's girlfriend of a few months and fellow Vocaloid, burst into the room and stood there in shock. _'Why's Luka-'_

"Oh hi Miku!" Luka said as cheerfully as she could muster all the moment with her lack of air. "Do you think you can help me up?"

At Luka's question, Miku seemed to come back to life and she did exactly as Luka asked; even helping her to the bed so that Luka could sit.

"Miku?" Luka realized that Miku was staring at her. Well, not exactly at her but rather her- "Miku!"

"I-I wasn't!" Miku stammered, face red. "I wasn't staring at your b-boobs!"

'_She's such a lousy liar,'_ Luka thought affectionately.

"You've got some drool on your face," Luka wiped it away for her, deciding to ignore Miku's earlier comment, knowing that the younger girl probably hadn't meant to do that on purpose.

"So what was the commotion about?" Miku smiled gratefully, careful to keep her eyes on Luka's face.

"It's nothing, really." Luka shot Miku a sheepish glance. "I couldn't put on my boots. Rather stupid, isn't it?"

"It's isn't!" Miku loyally objected before she grinned. "Want me to help you with them?"

"Help? As in helping me put them on?" Luka didn't quite know how to react. "You don't have to; I'll get them on somehow!"

"Nonsense!" Miku grinned even wider as she grabbed the footwear that had been eluding Luka for so long, giving Luka a sweeping bow before kneeling on one knee before her.

"This lowly one begs for the honor of dressing this-" Miku gestured at all of Luka. "Lovely vision that no amount of words cannot do justice to because she's that wonderful and-"

Luka giggled, Miku could be so silly at times.

"Permission granted." She tried to sound as regal as possible without bursting into laughter.

"Okay!" Miku beamed and she gently slid one boot over Luka's foot, her fingers taking the opportunity to trail up Luka's leg lightly, causing Luka to shiver.

"So what's with your costume?" Miku teased as her fingers were replaced by her mouth, kissing her way up Luka's shapely leg.

"I'm supposed t-to be filming t-the music video f-for one of my songs!" Luka fought to stifle her moans. "But w-wearing a c-corset is t-terrible, it's d-difficult to b-breathe!"

"I see…" Miku tied the laces of the boot together and went back to torturing Luka with the other boot. She had heard something about Luka needing to wear a gothic dress for one of her music videos, but damn!

Her girlfriend sure knew how to wear a dress!

'_My girlfriend~!'_ Miku thought happily. _'My girlfriend, not anyone else's…'_

"Hmm?" Miku looked up, having wandered off a little in her daydreams. Too late, she had forgotten that Luka's foot was currently on her knee, and that Luka's dress had slid up her legs and Miku had a great view of-

'_B-Black… black lace…'_ Miku registered before her mind short-circuited.

"Miku? Miku!" Luka panicked.

One minute Miku had been tying up the laces of her other boot, the next Miku had suddenly collapsed and there was a growing pool of blood and drool around her; her body twitching every now and then as if she had been electrocuted.

On the bright side, Luka knew that Miku was still alive, from the leer on her face and the- _'perverted?'_ – laughter that came periodically from her lips.

'_Still, bleeding too much isn't good…'_ Luka noted and she hurried out of her room, shouting for help.

"Help! Miku fainted!"

"What's wrong?" Kaito bounded up the stairs and almost immediately a fountain of blood spurted out from his nose and he tripped on a step to roll back down the stairs.

Encountering more of her fellow Vocaloids, fainting spells, loss of blood, a household full of nosebleeds and several ambulances later (in Rin's case, she had taken one look at Luka and another at her own chest before trying to strangle Luka, Luka had to knock her out using rather violent means but really, boob envy was such a dangerous thing that it justified the whack to the head Rin received with the saucepan and the injuries of the other casualties who were unfortunate enough to be nearby at the time); Luka finally set off for the filming of her music video.

There, Luka encountered more nosebleeds, more fainting spells, more ambulances, tiring scenes and the filming of one music video; before she finally returned home.

Luka assumed that no one was home, seeing as none of the lights were on and she had personally seen every single member of the household loaded onto stretchers; the barely functioning paramedics (after seeing Luka) had informed her that they would have to stay overnight (no blood transfusions, fortunately).

Entering the empty house, Luka was struck by how silent it was. Normally, with a bunch of rowdy Vocaloids living under one roof, the house was anything but quiet, and now with most of them out of commission…

Not that Luka minded. She had a long day and she needed rest, some peace and quiet, which was now achievable.

"How miraculous," Luka trudged up to her room, tugging at the zip that secured her dress. Slipping out of the dress, Luka let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, now for that damned corset!"

She was about to pull at the laces holding her restrictive corset together when she saw that the door to her wardrobe was slightly ajar.

'_Geez, you'd think that the wardrobe is bursting with clothes, with the way that door refuses to stay closed.'_ As Luka walked over to the wardrobe door, she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror next to the wardrobe.

She realized something.

"Hmm…" Luka peered at herself closely in the mirror before taking a few steps away.

"Wow." She looked down.

"You know your boobs are huge when you look down and you can't see your toes." Luka commented absently, bending forward. "The corset doesn't help either. They look like they're spilling out."

The wardrobe door suddenly burst open and a muffled 'thump' was heard as something made contact with the floor.

Luka wasn't surprised at all to see Miku falling out of her wardrobe (she had caught the younger girl hiding in there many times before the two of them went out; after which Luka didn't bother catching Miku hiding in her wardrobe anymore).

Suddenly, Luka stared at Miku in pure horror.

Never mind that Miku was currently supposed to be hospitalized (she had bled the most), never mind that Miku looked like she was currently in extremely bad shape with the danger of extreme blood loss; more importantly, Miku was…

"Miku! You're bleeding all over the CARPET!"

Bloodstains were _so_ difficult to get rid of.


End file.
